


Mirror

by coconutgukkie



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Kozume Kenma in a Skirt, M/M, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconutgukkie/pseuds/coconutgukkie
Summary: Kenma brags about being flexible, kuroo makes him wear a skirt and have mirror sex.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 117





	Mirror

Kuroo?

He is really frustrated

Kenma was playing good as usual, bending down way too much, way to delicious for him to see. Everytime he did it, he made sure kuroo was looking. And kuroo he couldn't get worse. He grabbed his water bottle hard everytime he could, just trying to make himself look less anxious. Looking down those slim legs, thighs. Was kenma short too high, too tight? or he was just being crazy? 

Kenma was flexible. And he made sure to brag about it today. Slowly spreading his legs appart on the floor. 

"Men when did kenma got so flexible?" 

"know right?, seems like he is getting better at it" kuroo agreed to his teamates. He is damn good at it. 

"Seems like you are enjoying yourself." kuroo looked at those precious cat like eyes, admiring them. 

Kenma slightly smiled. "All thanks to you" he mouthed. Kuroo looked pass those eyes, right through the front door wishing for the very first time to go home. Once again he took a sip of water. 

Kenma looked like a real shy person and he was but sometimes he wanted to tease and play.

"That's all for today, thank u for your hard work." couch said.

"Kuroo aren't you staying?" 

"Oh not today, I feel a bit uneasy" he took his backpack eyes deep on kenma 'we are going home' That's what he wanted to say but he just managed to stare deeply into the blonde. Kenma he understood perfectly, he took his things and quickly ran to kuroo.

"See yah guys" kenma refused to look at kuroo's eyes.

"Grab my arm I don't want u to fall".

And so they went home.

"Go take a shower, I'll be waiting for you in our room" Kenma gulped, was he nervous? There was something about kuroo's mood that made him feel anxious and scared. 

Of course kuroo noticed. He caresed his cheek, and whispered in his ear "It's okay kitten, is me." his thumb went all over his pretty pinky lips and smiled. "mkay master, I'll be back soon."

"Come here." kuroo patted down his thigh. Kenma was all clean on a towel, wet feet walking his way to kuroo's.

"I'm gonna put this clothes on you."

Kenma nodded. He saw a pair of socks that went up from his toes to his legs to the top of his knee, kuroo caressed his thigh while doing so.

"Am I gonna wear underware?" he asked on a very subtle voice. 

"No pretty. Now hold onto my shoulders." he did as he said. Kuroo raised his red skirt up touching his butt shamelessly. Kenma jumped a bit surprised by his cold hand.

It was winter after all.

Kuroo grabbed his hips closer to him, kissing his tummy, they made eye contact for the first time. He gave wet kissed all over his belly button while kenma made sure to muffle his voice with his arm.

Kenma's cheeks were starting to get pink. A pretty pink kuroo loved.

Kuroo raised his skirt and made his way down there to kiss his tighs very close to his dick, the top of his head was covered by the red fabric. "I want to be here forever" he said huffing making kenma part his lips by the sudden heat blushing away. But soon making him return looking at the front grabbing his head when he kissed his dick.

"k-kuroo" he frowned a bit, unable to talk or letting his voice out. 

"mhh" he asked smiling, delightful.

"Seems like you are holding yourself back kitty" he went up, red skirt sliding down while he did.

"Wanna kiss your master?"

"Would my master allow me to do it?" kenma's hand touching his master's cheek. 

"mmm" kuroo asked himself thumbs touching kenma's nipples. 

He stood up, holding kenma's legs. Kenma looked down, staring quietly waiting for a response. 

"yeah come and get it baby" he wraped his legs on kuroo's waist going all the way down to kiss his lips. Their bodies pressing each others, hard and needed. 

Kuroo walked back still holding kenma's butt slowly letting him rest on his knees. 

"Face the mirror" Kenma turned around and looked at himself. 

"Fucking gorgeous." he sat behind him, hands on his shoulders slowly sliding down to his hands. "On four" kuroo commanded and his baby did bend down, butt sticking out. 

He rolled his skirt up once again. Looking at kenma's entrance. He saw his reflection on the mirror. Both looking at each others eyes, kuroo smiled slightly while his finger went deep inside without notice. Kenma quickly bent fordward letting out a a precious "ah" 

"Do it yourself, I'll watch" kenma shied, breaking eye contact. 

Kuroo took his hip and made him move, finger hitting a particular spot that made kenma tremble "now" kuroo said with a raspy voice. 

kenma took courage and looked directly at his eyes starting to move back and forth wanting to hit that spot again. 

"phwase" he mouthed looking at the floor. 

"What did you say? I'm afraid I can't hear you" he teased. 

"I-I said" his eyes went fierce, he gulped thirsty. 

"I said please"   
"Oh you said please? He got close from behind whispering "and... You think thats enough for me to accept?" kenma nooded, he fucking nooded so kuroo laughed touching his head, hair back. 

Yeah he was right. 

"I am gonna give it to you baby, yeah I will."   
He aligned his dick to his entrance and grabbed kenma's torso all the way up, allowing him to enter without even moving. 

His hand was helping as a support for kenma to not fall. 

"Hands on the mirror" kenma was the most obedient boy ever, so of course he did.   
Kuroo grabbed his waist while pounding onto him slowly and steady. 

"Fcking good" right hand made kenma's chin look at him on the mirror. 

Kenma was letting out the most precious sounds ever. And kuroo, he just wanted to hear all of them louder, harder, calling for him to go faster.   
His fingers made its way on Kenma's mouth, two of them. He did lick them for him and only him to see. 

Both eyes focused on himself on the mirror. 

"Yeah kitten that's you, that's my precious kitty" his eyes were teary and his hair was all messy sticking to his forehead, cheeks and glossy lips.

That face, that picture just made kuroo go faster. 

"Open your legs more." that is exactly how kenma was getting more and more flexible, all thanks to kuroo. 

He spread his legs appart giving kuroo space between his thighs. 

His tongue sticking out receiving everything kuroo had. 

One hand around his neck while the other still supporting his waist. 

"Look at you, all ready for me." kenma's eyes rolled back, letting his neck fall onto kuroo. 

Kenma's skirt was wet from the front and back, he caressed kuroo's neck and made him go down to kiss him, tongue involved between the two lovers. 

"I love you so fucking much" kenma was sleepy, tired and just wanted to release. His head was hitting kuroo's shoulder everytime he hit kenma's spot. 

Kenma's mouth parted looking at kuroo's eyes. His eyes went blur. He couldn't see anything but pleasure. 

Kuroo kissed his neck "almost there baby, alm-ost" he smiled feeling it, feeling how well he was filling his lover. Kenma was a mess, a beautiful sleepy mess. 

None of them could talk, they were too tired. "Let's shower mm?" he suggested. 

Kenma didn't respond.

"Is my kitten asleep already?" he inhaled his scent, looking for an answer. 

Kenma just nodded. Kuroo smiled. 

"mkay I'll do everything" he carried the tired boy on his arms to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language but I tried to bring my imagination into life 💓


End file.
